


The Vampire King and the Lost Candy Prince

by Blueberries_95



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Marshall Lee - Freeform, Memory Loss, Prince Gumball - Freeform, Vampire King, big age gap, lost candy prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_95/pseuds/Blueberries_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mighty Vampire King, Marshall Lee, returns to Aaa he finds a little lost prince. What kind of trouble accompany's Marshall when he decides to take the boy in and make him his little brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost Candy Prince

 

Marshall POV

I'm super pissed off, don't ask why. I don't know myself. Must be because of the fight I had with Ashley, or maybe because my mother was on me again. Or maybe the two.

_Why did I come back to the Aaa anyways?_  I grumble  _I haven't been here in so long_

I float around an area of ruble of what used to be a village I suppose. The place is abandoned and looks haunted, just right for me. I smile and take a swig of the cheap alcohol that I stole. It's late at night and Aaa is bathed with starlight and a big full moon.

I growl loudly when I realize there's no more alcohol so I throw the bottle away, it shatters on the ground and I hear a small loud cry.

"Who's there?" I yell looking around

I hear no reply except a small whimper and the sound of someone shuffling.

_Probably a small rat_

Snickering I change to a huge bat and follow the sound to its source.  _This so gonna be funny!_

After zeroing on the source of the sound I hide behind where it's hiding inside a mountain of rocks. On the count of three, I jump and scare the rat. "Boooooooooo !"

"Aaahhhhh!" it screams back almost humanly

Except it wasn't a rat. I stop suddenly when I realize that, I bend down to get a better view and am shocked when I see a little boy. I shift back to my human self immediately and try to scoot closer to get a better view. But the place the boy is hiding under is very small for me and I can only get so far in.

The boy is covering his ears and crying silently. Suddenly feeling very bad I crouch down and extend my hand but the boy scoots further away as if afraid of me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you" I say gently

The boy sniffs loudly and looks at me with big teary eyes, feeling a pang in my heart I shift to a small bat and crawl to him.

"It's okay, don't be scared." I say in my squeaky voice patting his hand

The boy stares in amazement and I can't help but smile. "Common let's get out of here." I say pulling at his shirt. Once we're out from under the rubble I switch back to my human self and take a good look at the boy. I don't fail to notice how thin and dirty he looks, as if he hadn't eaten or bathed in days. Immediately I bend down to his level and ask urgently,

"What happened to you?"

The boy shrugs in response

"Where did you come from?" I try again

The boy looks around then shakes his head, getting annoyed I ask,

"Then what is your name?"

The boy looks me in the eye then down at his dirty bare foot and whispers "I don't know."

I stare with wide eyes;  _did this boy lose his memory?_

I couldn't leave him here by himself, so I carry him back to my house.  _He needs a bath_  I don't know why I'm doing this. Is it because this boy reminds me so much of myself? Whatever it was I just couldn't bring myself to ditch him.

 

 


	2. Ashely

 

Gumball POV

"Marshall! Marshall!" I call as soon as I entered the house inside the cave, it was late afternoon and I had just came back from school

"I'm up here!" He yells from his room

"Marshall! Marshall! Marshall!" I call climbing up the stairs and find Marshall Lee sitting on his bed with his famous red axe base guitar

"Glob, I heard you the first time! Stop yelling!"

I smile gleefully and say, "Guess what? Guess what? "

"What?" he asks

"Guess!" I insist hopping in my spot

"Is it something good?"

"Uh – huh!" I nod

"Hmm, did the nightosphere burn down? Is everyone dead?" he asks excitedly

"No!" I say before pulling out a piece of paper from my bag and show it to him, "I got a 100 on my science test! It's my first 100 in science."

"Really. . . that's the great news?"

"It is great news!" I jump

"Gumball, you getting a 100 is nothing new. It'll be surprising if you failed." he says

"I'm not going to fail just to surprise you." I warn and glare at him

"Whatever." He mumbles and goes back to strumming his guitar then he scribbles something down on a paper.

"Are you writing a new song?" I asked climbing up the bed and sitting beside him. Marshall nods as he continues scribbling seemingly much focused in his work.

"Can I hear it?" I ask getting curious

"It's not done yet."

"I don't care, just play it"

Marshall chuckles shaking his head then says "Fine"

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"

"That was beautiful!" I exclaim clapping my hands loudly

"Every song to you is beautiful" he snorts

"That's because you're talented in making beautiful music" I say

Marshall laughs and puts his guitar aside, "don't you out get embarrassed from saying such corny stuff?"

"What's to be embarrassed about?"

Marshall laughs some more before pulling me into a headlock

"You're such a goody two shoes that it just makes me wanna mess you up!"

"Ow! Hey, that's not cool! "I say trying to break free. "You're just like Fiona, unaware of your strength!"

"Fiona?" Marshall says suddenly, "oooh! My little Gumbum has a girlfriend?" he coos

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I push Marshall away and hide my face in my hands "She's not my girlfriend!"

"What, so you have a crush on her? You little bad boy."

"No! I don't feel that way about her!"

"It's okay; you don't need to hide it. Your big brother here will teach everything you need to know about girls and love!" He says smugly jutting his thumb towards his chest

Glaring at him I reply, "If you really were my older brother, you'd be a horrible role model. Plus I don't need you to tell me about love or girls. "

"Hm, really? Have you been reading my porn collection behind my back? Is that how you're so well informed about girls and love?" he retorts

"NO! Marshall, stop putting words in my mouth." I yell

"Hahaha! I'm just playing with ya kid!" Marshall laughs and ruffles my hair

"You're so mean!" I said sticking my tongue out

"I apologize your highness." He says pretending to bow

"I'll accept your apology if you promise me a Boys Night."

"We haven't had Boys Night in a while. Alright, Boys night tonight."

"YES!" I say in joy fisting the air, "But what movie are we watching?"

"Heat's signature ofcourse."

"No, we've seen that a lot."

"But heats signature is awesome, and we haven't seen the 3rd one yet." He points

"Fine." I grumble and cross my arms, just then we hear the door slam open and someone yells loudly

"MARSHALL?"

It's Ashely. Marshall's girlfriend. "Augh! It's her." I groan just as Marshall swears under his breath, then throwing his guitar he flies down to meet her.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." He whispers to me before disappearing down

Marshall POV

"Hey! Ash…babe…what're you doing here." I say my voice a bit strained as I approach my girlfriend who was standing by the door way looking very annoyed.

"What took you so long?" she spits

"Nothing…I- I was just sleeping." I respond then kiss her cheek and put my hands on her waist

"Well." She starts smiling mischievously and running her hands up and down my chest, "I was wondering if you were interested in going to this drinking party BoBo is hosting."

I bring our lips together and say, "I'd love to." But as soon as these words leave my mouth a crash sounds from upstairs

_Fucking gumball! I told him to stay silent!_

"What was that?"

"It was nothing." I hurriedly say trying to pull Ash's attention back to me

"Was that the pink boy? Is he still alive?!"

"No, no baby. It's not –

"I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU KILLED HIM!" she yells pushing me away

"Baby, just give Gumball a chance he's still a little kid and he's very, very sweet."

"How could you Marshall? Do you know how much I hate children?! I want that prick dead and if you can't kill him then I will march up there myself and suck his very soul!"

A dream I had of Ashley and I getting married and having lots of children burns to crisp leaving me feeling empty. Before she reaches the ladder to my room I hold her from her forearm and whisper seductively in her ear.

"He's already dead sugar so don't bother yourself with him anymore. I want you to only think of us in bed tonight going crazy. Also I wrote a song for you."

Ashely's mood changes again as lust replace rage in her eyes. She giggles and says, "Really?"

"Yeah, so just wait for me here I'll go grab my stuff then we'll go to your place."

"Ok."

Immediately I fly back up to my room to see Gumball sitting on the bed his arm and legs crossed and one of his eyebrows rose. I glare at him before grabbing my guitar and all the papers scattered around the room.

"Are you going with her?" he asks quietly

"Yes."

"But, what about Boy's Night?" he whine

"Sorry Gumball, but we have to cancel." I say impatiently

"You know, I hate Ashely. You should break up with her." He huffs

"Gumball shut up! You don't know what you're talking about; you'll understand when you're older." I hissed at him before flying back down to my girlfriend and heading to her house.

Gumball POV

A few minutes after Marshall left I hear the front door click shut and I sigh in defeat.  _I hate Ashley; I really, really hate her_. The first time I met her she tried to eat me and if it wasn't for Marshall I would have been a goner. I don't know what Marshall see's in her. Every time she's around he changes his personality and she's always yelling at him and hitting him. Whenever I tell him he should break up with her, Marshall yells at me saying that I'm too young to understand.

I open my school bag and pull out my math homework to work on it. Marshall found me 5 years ago, abandoned, cold and starving. He took me in as his little brother. Took care of me and gave me a better life. I didn't remember my name until a year later when I fell off a tree while playing outside the cave. But other than that I couldn't remember what I was doing all alone at the rubbles of orchid town. Who left me? Do I have parents? Who am I? What was I doing there? All these questions lacked answers.

Two and half hours later I finish all my homework and was very hungry by then. So I go down stairs to the kitchen to try and prepare something for myself.

"Damn you Marshall for leaving an 11 year old boy all by himself unsupervised. What will you do if I burnt down the house?" I grumble as I open the fridge and stare at the abundance of apples, strawberries, cherries and tomatoes sitting in there. I sigh as I take an apple and close the fridge. I'm really craving spaghetti; maybe I should tell Marshall to buy me some.

Marshall POV

My eyes snap open and I find myself lying in Ashley's bed. I prop myself on one elbow and check the time.

"Shit!" I his silently, "it's 1:30 in the morning."

Slowly and as quietly as I could I get off the bed and stumble around the room looking for my clothes. I find them all, a few minutes later, except my shirt. That's when I realize Ashley was wearing it. I curse silently then open her closet rummaging through it until I find an old tee shirt that I left at her house months ago. Hurriedly I slip it on, take my guitar and fly away. I had to hurry back, Gumball is all by himself and I'm very worried about him. It's my fault that Boy's Night got cancelled but I had to do it otherwise my girlfriend would have killed Gumball.

Thirty minutes later I arrive at the cave, I open the door quietly to a dark silent house. As I get deeper into the house I see Gumball curled into a fetal position on my hard couch, sleeping. Immediately my heart breaks and the guilt start to gnaw at me. I pick him up carefully and fly us up to my room. Once I reach the stairs Gumball stirs and wakes up, "Marshie, when did you come back?" he asks sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I just got back. Sorry about Boy's Night, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"That's what you said the last time." He yawns

"I'm sorry, ok!"

"You smell horrible. Were you with Ashley the whole time? What were you doing? Did you have fun? Why are you wearing a different shirt?"

"You ask too many questions Gumball. Go to sleep." I say feeling annoyed as I drop him on the bed.

"Ow." He grunts before crawling to his side and snuggles in the blanket.

I strip off my clothing down to my boxers and slip in under the covers with Gumball.

"Marshall you're taking too much space." He cries

"This bed can hardly fit both of us, if you don't like it go sleep on the couch."

"I'm not going down to sleep on that hard wood, you go sleep on it. As an adult you should be more considerate and offer me your bed while you sleep on the floor!"

"Why the hell would I do that? This is my bed."

"Why are you sleeping anyways? It's night time and you're a vampire."

"Fuck you Gumball! I get tired as well okay."

"One day, you're language is going to give me nightmares."

"That's good. I hope you enjoy them." I grunt then close my eyes and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song All of Me by John Legend


	3. Rattleballs and the Banana guards

Gumball’s POV

“Ready or not? Here I come!” I hear Marshall yell as I shuffle in my hiding spot and try not make a sound. I hear the sound of furniture moving and doors opening as Marshall’s voice got closer.

“Where are you?” he calls “Hmm maybe you’re inside the fridge?”

I clamp my mouth shut trying not to make a sound, this time for sure I was going to win. While I wait patiently for Marshall to give up I suddenly notice how silent it had become. Sure Marshall doesn’t walk most of the time; instead he flies, but he’s always making some sort of noise. Like pushing things around or yelling really loud. I close my eyes and strain my ears trying to listen to the faintest sound. Then I hear it. A silent whisper of ‘hey’. And it came from beside me.

I take a deep breath and turn to look to my side, but there wasn’t anyone. _Am I imaging things? Where was Marshall anyways?_ I feel a tap on my right shoulder however when I turn back around I don’t see anyone. I start to panic. _Is there a ghost here? What’s going on?_

Then out of the blue Marshall breaks into a laugh as his body slowly starts appearing from thin air. He’s holding his stomach and laughing really hard.

“Hey! No fair! You can’t do that!”  I cry

“There are no such rules in the game book pink boy. Deal with it.” He says wiping a tear from his eye

“Well how am I suppose to win this game if you keep using you’re vampire powers?”

“Gee I don’t know? Maybe get better at hiding? Oh I know! I know! How about accepting defeat?” he smirks

“You’re so mean!” I say before launching at him making him topple down to the floor.

“What makes you think you can take me on? You’re hundred years to early! Literally!” he laughs

Just then a loud knock on the door startles us, Marshall puts me down on the floor and I wonder who could visit us at this hour. “Are you expecting anyone? Is it Ashley?” I ask in disgust

“If it was Ashley she wouldn’t knock, she would just barge in.” Marshall says as he unlocks the door and opens it.

Outside our house stood three banana guards behind what looks like a candy machine. His red body is shaped like an upside down gumball machine, with thin metallic limbs. He also seems to carry what looks like silver fencing sword. A weird uneasy feeling settles over me and I stick close to Marshall. These guys reeked of authority figure.

“Can I help you?” Marshall asks

“Actually yes.” Says the candy guy, “We have received some information about the whereabouts of our missing Prince, Bonnibeau Gumball. You have heard of him I presume?”

“Yes I have, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Well.” The guy says eyeing me. Marshall’s hand goes over me pushing me back, “that will be because our informants told us that you are keeping his highness with you.”

 I gasp silently somehow knowing they are talking about me. My grip on Marshall tightens.

“I’m sorry but your informants are wrong.” Marshall says, “The prince is not with me and I don’t know where he is.”

“You’re the infamous Marshall Lee aren’t you? The Vampire King?”

“Yes that would be me, and I demand some sort of respect out of you guys also a formal apology.”

“ _Sir_ , if you don’t hand in the prince this instant you would leave me with no choice but to charge you with kidnapping  and resisting the police.” The guy spits

“Charges my ass! Fuck off man you’ve got the wrong person!” Marshall yells

The candy guy then rushes forward and grabs hold of my arm pulling me towards him.

“Marshall!!” I scream reaching out my hand but I’m jerked back and pushed towards the banana guards

“Let him go! He’s not the fucking prince!” Marshall screams loudly and shifts into a giant bat, the banana gaurds freak out and run away but the candy guy stays put. He tosses me to the side before pulling out his sword and runs at Marshall.  Marshall swings his hand at him sending him flying and hitting the side of the cave. I run to Marshall as soon as he reverts back to his human self, he pulls me to him and hugs me tight.

“Are you oka-?” he begins to ask but I cut him off with my wailing,

“I’m not the prince! I swear I’m not! Please don’t let them take me away!” tears pool out of my eyes and I sniff loudly

“No one is taking you anywhere! Not while I’m alive.” He reassures me, and then he stands up and flies to our room carrying me with him. “We need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Marshall grabs his guitar then turns back to a huge bat and we fly out of the cave and away from our home.

xXxXx

After flying for few hours Marshall and I rest within the forest beneath a big apple tree. I chew slowly on the apple watching the sun setting at the horizon, while Marshall continues to suck the red from his apple and tossing the remains aside.

“What are we going to do now?” I ask silently, Marshall shrugs throwing another dead apple to the pile accumulating beside him. “Marshall, are we going to be fugitives? Will I not be able to go to school anymore?”

“I don’t know Gumball! We cant go back.” He huffs then adds, “Unless you want to be the prince.”

“NO!” I cry, dropping my apple in the process, “Don’t give me to them! Don’t let them take me! Please Marshall, I don’t want to go.”  I jump on him and wrap myself around his body, I clung to his red shirt tightly refusing to let go.

“I’m sorry, I was just kidding.” He chuckles sliding an arm around me

“Well, it’s a very bad joke.” I mumble against his shirt

“I know.” He whispers petting my hair. “I will never let them have you. I’ll protect you at all cost.”

I perk up at that then pull out my pink and say, “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” He smiles softly then it slowly breaks into a smirk and he says “they definitely got the wrong person though; because come on, you? A prince? There’s no way that’s true.”

“Why not?” I ask meekly

“Really Gumbutt? I read you bed time stories almost every night, you’re a scardy cat, you drink milk before you sleep, you cry a lot, and you depend on me for nearly everything.”

“I don’t need you to read me stories every night, last night I slept without one.” I pout turning to look away, “and I don’t cry.”

“Sure you don’t.” Marshall snorts and I stick my tongue out at him

Chuckling he gets up and dusts off his pants then picks up his guitar and says, “Come on let’s go, I know someone who might help us.”

“Who? Where are we going? Is it going to be a long trip?” I stand up too and follow after him

“Yes, it’s going to be long. But before we head out we need to make a quick stop to get your winter coat.”

“Are we going to the Ice Kingdom? Are we going to see the Ice Queen?” I ask excitedly jumping on my feet.

“Yes, we are. I really hope Simone will be willing to help us.”  Marshall Lee shape shifts to a giant bat then carries me on his back and we fly away back to the direction of the cave.


	4. The Ice Queen Simone

Chapter four: The Ice Queen Simone

Marshall Lee POV

That night Gumball and I sneak in back to our house in the cave; thankfully the banana guards and that candy machine dude were gone. Quickly I pull out Gumball’s winter clothes and help him put them on. When that’s done with, we hurriedly leave our house and fly away to the Ice Kingdom. I really hoped Simone would agree to help us and not throw us out.

Few hours later we arrive to the Ice kingdom and Gumball couldn’t hold himself any longer,

“How long are we staying here? Can I go play in the snow? Will the Ice Queen let me play with her penguins? Can we go skating later? Are we going to sleep on beds made of ice? If you touch the snow will your hands freeze since you’re a vampire?”

His questions came out one after the other not giving me the chance to reply, I try to answer at least one of his questions as I land on the ice queen’s open cave but Gumball jumps away from me and runs deeper into the cave towards a colony of penguins staring at us.

“Gumball, wait for me!” I call out to him

“Who dares enter my cave? Show yourself!”  I hear the ice queen shout as she lands behind me holding a penguin, “I go out shopping and this is what I get? Burglars!”

“Wait, Simone! We’re not burglars I swear, -” I start but never manage to finish the sentence because Gumball comes running back and interrupts me

“Oh my glob! You must be the Ice Queen! Marshall told me a lot of stories about you. Is it true that you kidnap princes? Is your hair naturally white or did you die it? Does the cold bother you? Why is this place called the Ice Kingdom when you’re the only resident in it? Or do the penguins count as residents as well? I know Cake told me it’s rude but do mind me asking your age?”

The Ice Queen stares at Gumball curiously and slightly offended, that’s when I run towards the pink boy and pull him back, “Um Sorry about that.” I tell her then turn back to Gumball and say,

“Why don’t you go and play with penguins while I talk with her?”

“But I want to know what you guys will be talking about? Also you promised me we’ll go skating?” Gumball whines

“How about when we’re done I’ll tell you what we discussed, meanwhile you go play with the penguins. And we’ll go skating tomorrow, that sound good to you?”

“Okay.” He smile then took off running to the penguins

“Marshall Lee? To what do I owe this visit?” asks Simone when Gumball is out of earshot

I turn to look at her, a part of me hopes that maybe she remembered something about me but looking at how she still wears the crown atop her head I know that she still doesn’t remember me. But nevertheless, she is the only person I know who might be willing to help.

“Simone I need your help! There are these people who are coming after Gumball thinking he is a prince, which he isn’t I can assure you of that. I don’t know what to do, I thought of taking him to the Nightosphere but it’s too dangerous for him to be there, and I really don’t know what to do! I need your help Simone.”

“Wait, slow down a little. Are you telling me that that kid over there is _Gumball_?” she asks pointing at him

“Uh yeah, but he’s not the prince.”

“But he is the prince.”

“No he isn’t!”

“Oh Marshall Lee I know a prince when I see one, never doubt my eyes.” She smiles

“He’s not and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

“ I’m pretty sure you are well informed about what a royal birthmark is, seeing as you are a royalty yourself. You must have noticed one on Gumball.”

“I know what a royal birthmark is and Gumball doesn’t have one! End of discussion.”

Simone shrugs then walks past me and deeper into her compound, I turn and follow her silently. “I need your help, please tell me what to do?”

“Marshall Lee have you been to the Candy Kingdom lately?” she ask stopping short in the hallway

“No, why are you asking?”

“I’m telling you this for a reason, right now there’s a civil war ongoing in the Candy Kingdom.”

“What’s that got to do with my situation?”

“There’s a civil war because the crown prince has been missing for years. The Candy Kingdom is in chaos! No one knows what to do; the candy citizens need a leader. Their current ruler Earl Lemongrab is not doing a very good job.”

“Again, what that got to do with my situation?”

“The crown prince is Gumball.”

I open my mouth to interject but she stops me immediately, “He IS! I have been following leads on the missing Candy prince; I even have one of his missing posters. Marshall Lee listen to me, I don’t usually give these king of advices but I’m going to do it because for some reason you have a specially place in my heart, though I really don’t know why.”

My heart leaps when I hear her say those words. Simone remembers me! Not in her head but in her heart.

“Anyway, Gumball’s rightful place is on his throne ruling over the candy kingdom. That is his destiny and you are stopping him from achieving it for your own selfish reasons. Do you know what will happen if you continue resisting? War. War is what’s going to happen. Very soon the candy citizens will find out that their prince is being held hostage by the vampire king. They’re going to attack the Nightosphere. It won’t only be the candy kingdom; other kingdoms will fight as well. It’ll be a world war.”

The weight of her words sinks heavily at my heart and I have to bite the inside of my mouth to stop from lashing at her.

XxXxX

“Gumball come on, it’s time for bed.” I call out

“Already?” he whines cuddling a penguin while ten other penguins are jumping at his feet, “We still haven’t played hide and seek!”

“You’ll get to do that tomorrow.” I say reaching out for him, he puts the penguin down then holds my hand and we walk back where I came from when the ice queen suddenly pops up

“You know, I don’t mind having Gumball stay here in the ice kingdom. Give him a couple of years and he’ll grow to be the perfect husband material.”

“No that’s forbidden! Gumball won’t be staying with you alone.” I warn

Simone giggles then says, “I’m just kidding. I came here to tell you that Gunter will be showing you to your room.”

“That I appreciate.” I say then feel Gumball tugging at shirt. “What’s up?” I ask turning to look at him

Gumball opens his mouth but clamps it shut and blushes when he notices that everyone in the room is watching him. He tugs again and this time I bend down to his level and Gumball leans forward and cups my ear whispering, “I really got to go pee!”

xXxXx

“This bed isn’t made out of ice!” Gumball  pouts

“If it was, you’ll probably die from the cold.” I say tucking him in

“What did you and the Ice Queen talk about?”

I look at him unsure of what am I suppose to tell him. I didn’t want him to worry. “Nothing important. I just got her to agree on letting us stay here for a while.”

“So you’re not letting the banana gaurds take me?”

“Of course not. Didn’t I promise you?”

Gumball giggles, the he sits up a small smile on his face as he asks, “Can you sleep with me tonight?”

“I’m not going to share a bed with you again Gumball. We finally have our own beds to sleep in; we won’t have to fight for space anymore.”

His small smile disappears and he looks down “Yeah, you’re right.” Gumball says with no enthusiasm

“Hey” I say softly, “My room is right across from yours, I’ll leave the door open for you. You can come in whenever you want.”

He nods smiling then falls back on his bed, “Good night Marshall.” He says

“Good night Gumball.” I say back before I get up and leave his room. I slip into my room leaving my door slightly open incase Gumball feels scared sleeping by himself. Then drop myself on the bed with a big sigh. My talk with Simone comes back to me and I’m left wondering what the right choice is. I really like Gumball, deciding to take him in was the best I ever did. Gumball really brightened up my days. I don’t want to give him away. I don’t want him to leave me alone. I need him just as much as he needs me. Rolling to my side I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, my chest was bubbling with feelings that are very strange to me. Fear, loneliness, despair, worry, confusion, longing and love I have never felt this way towards anyone before.

Suddenly I felt the bed dip as someone climbs on it, then a pair of small hands twists around my waist and warm body presses against my back.

“I’m scared.” Gumball whispers

I turn around and pull him closer to me, caressing his hair slowly till he falls back to sleep.  I’ve grown soft. What happened to the scary, brutal Vampire King?  Gumball snuggles deeper mumbling incoherently and I realize how selfish I have been acting.


	5. Prince Gumball

Marshall Lee POV

As quietly as I could I close the door to the room where Gumball slept soundly, I walk down the hallway thinking about yesterday's talk with Simone. I knew she was right but the stubborn part of me refuses to believe a word she said. I know that Gumball is better off being a prince, but what if these people treat him horribly? What if they don’t really care about him? How can I guarantee he will be happy and safe under their roof?

“Marshall Lee…you have visitors.” Simone says interrupting my train of thought, I look up at her and see fear painting her face

I swallow hard then follow after her to the mouth of the cave and there I am greeted with Royal guards. This time though there are twice as much banana guards than last time and there is a new person, a female maid with short red and white hair and piercing look in her eyes.

“I’m assuming you are the vampire king?” she says hotly

“And I’m assuming you’re here for Gumball.” I retort glaring at her

“That’s Prince Gumball to you. And yes, we are here for his highness.”

“Where were you six years ago?” I ask suddenly, the maid looks shocked as if she wasn’t expecting such question. “You say you want him now, but where were you when Gumball needed you six years ago?” I repeat this time louder

“That…that’s none of you business.” She says her voice has lost its edge and she avoids eye contact looking down as if in shame

I have to find out if these people are worthy. I need to know how they truly feel about Gumball.

“It is my fucking business! If I wasn’t there for him at that time Gumball wouldn’t be even alive now!” I shout pointing my finger at them, “What exactly happened that day? You claim to love him and need him yet you abandoned him in the middle of nowhere. And now when the going gets rough you decide it’s time to say sorry? What kind sick minded people are you?”

“Look we didn’t mean for all of this to happen. Losing the prince was not on purpose." the maid says, "That day, six years ago we got ambushed on our way to the Fire Kingdom and his highness got kidnapped. We searched for him everywhere but we never found him, and finally when we lost hope we heard a rumor about a smart kid who has hair made of bubblegum. And after asking around and investigating we were lead to you.”

“Do you really believe Gumball would gladly go with you? He has an opinion in this matter in case you forgot!” I spit

“At this moment, the situation of the Candy Kingdom is a lot direr than this.” She says stoically

“You guys are unbelievable! Like hell I’ll hand over Gumball to you! He’s staying with me and that’s final!”

“If his highness stays with you then we have no choice but charge you with kidnapping. And this sentence will lead to a war.” The candy machine from yesterdays speaks out coldly

“Prince Gumball belongs with us." the maid speaks louder stepping forward and pushing the candy machine back. "He is the rightful heir to the throne, and the only one who can set things right in the Candy Kingdom. Over the last six years life has been hectic for all the candy citizens, crime rates have increased dramatically and people are moving out looking for another place. If things continue at this pace the Candy Kingdom will cease to exist!”

“Do I look like I give a fuck about that? Gumball is more important to me than anything else.”

“If he’s important to you as you claim he is than what about his future? Have you ever thought about that? Eight years from now what are you going to tell him about this? About the Candy Kingdom? About his destiny?” She cries, her eyes pleading me as if begging me to see reason, 

The look on her face is so honest it makes me take a few steps back, “Marshall Lee, I beg of you. Please give us our prince back. Please let us redeem our mistake.” she pleads

I swallow thickly, clear my throat then mumble, “Give… give me till midnight. I promised him to go skating today.”

“Very well, we shall be waiting for his arrival.” She says then she turns around to leave and the mouth of the cave is once again empty.

“Marshall Lee… are you sure about this?” whispers Simone after a moment of silence

“I don’t know…I guess I am.”I say then turn back around walking down the hallway where I came from to Gumball. I pause at the door take a deep breath and put on an enthusiastic expression then I kick the door yelling,

“Get the fuck up Gumball! You’re burning daylight!”

Gumball jumps up from the bed frightened he fumbles around then slips and falls off the bed. “Why are you yelling?” he cries, “And please watch your language.”

“Do you want to go play in the snow or what?”

“I do! I want to!” he says excitedly 

“Alright then, wash up and let’s go.”

xXxXx

We walk, following the penguins, out of the Ice Queen’s lair and to the vast ice plains. Gumball runs around and rolls in the snow, Gunther and Gunter copying him.

“What do you wanna do first?”

“Ice Skating!!” he chants pointing at a frozen lake

“Alright, let’s go.” I say carrying him and flying to the lake, the penguins marching behind us wanting to fly as well.

Gumball and I spend the whole day outside playing, we ice skate then we had a snowball fight, and then we play hockey with the penguins, and because he insisted we went flying around the Ice Kingdom, after that we start building snowmen. It was all good until the penguins destroy our snowman and Gumball tears up. At the end Gumball formed two teams with the penguins and they had another snowball fight while I floated a few feet away with my umbrella already feeling tired.

I had only dozed off for a few hours when I hear Gumball’s wailing and crying, I open my eyes to find him running towards with a runny nose.

“Marshall! Marshall! My head feels cold! It hurts!” 

I touch his bubblegum hair to find it frozen, “Your hair is fucking frozen! What happened to your wool hat? Why aren’t you wearing it?”

He fidgets around before he mumbles, “I put it away.” And points at his pocket which is bulging

“Why the fuck did you do that?” I scold pulling the hat out of his pocket and slip it back on his head

“The penguins were laughing at me.” He pouts pointing at the penguins behind him. “I look stupid in it.”

“No you don’t. Don’t listen to a bunch of stupid penguins; they’re just jealous because they don’t have a woolen hat like yours.” I tell him gently, “Trust me you look beautiful.”

“Really?” he sniffs

“Do I ever lie to you?”

“Yeah, almost all the time.” He shrugs smiling

“Um… well I’m not lying this time.”

“I know!” he giggles before turning around and running to the penguins resuming their game of tag.

A few minutes back into the game Gumball starts sneezing a lot, that’s when I decide that play time is over,

“But why?” Gumball whines on our way back

“Because it’s getting late, and I bet you’re hungry.” I say feeling the dread. The day is almost over and I’ll have to take him to the Candy Kingdom. I did not tell Gumball and I’m not sure if I should be telling him or not. He will be very furious if he knew. He wouldn’t like the idea; he would hate me for sure. But I’d rather him hating me than see his future wasted away with me. The question is, how will I take him without him knowing? How can I avoid him throwing a tantrum?

xXxXx

With the help of the Ice Queen, I got Gumball into some new warm clothes and a hot cocoa. The sun has already set and Gumball’s feeling tired and sleepy, which I suppose is a good thing. If he falls asleep I can take him to the Candy Kingdom without a fuss. I’m just about to tell him to get ready for bed when Simone calls for me, I follow after her to a hall way that is far away from where Gumball is.

“What’s your plan Marshall Lee? Are you going to keep the boy with you or do you plan to send him back?” she asks

I sigh and respond, “I really want him to stay with me, and I’ve grown very fond of him. But that lady is right Gumball doesn’t belong with me, he’s better off with them. When Gumball falls asleep I’ll take him to the Candy Kingdom.”

“Marshall?” comes Gumball’s soft whisper; I turn around and find him half hidden behind a wall. The glazed eyes and the shocked looked told he might have heard everything I said.

“Gumball…what’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Gunter?” I say softly

“Is it true?” he asks ignoring my question as he walks slowly towards me, “Are you really going to give me to them?”

I try to say something soothing to him but the words gets stuck in my throat. I swallow thickly before nodding.

“You Liar!” he cries, “You promised me that you’ll stay by my side! Why are you throwing me away?”

“I’m not throwing you away Gumball! I swear I’m n –“

“Do you hate me?”

“What? No! I do not hate you!”

“Is it because I cry a lot? I swear I’ll stop crying! I’ll be a really good boy, I won’t call Ashley names anymore, I won’t be mad when you cancel Boy’s Night again. So please, please don’t let them take me away.” He pleads, heavy tears stream down his face and if my heart is alive it’ll be breaking by now. Feeling my chest tighten I pull Gumball to me and hug him hard; his arms go around me and cling to me.

“Gumball… listen to me.” I say gently as I wipe his tears away, “You have a better future with them than with me. To tell you the truth, I always had a feeling that you were a prince I just chose to ignore it.”

“But I don’t wanna…” he whines

“Gumball you are capable of great things, and if you stay with me you may never be able to achieve any of it. But with them many doors will open for you, with their help you’ll turn out into a great person…no a great prince.” I explain willing him to understand my decision.

“You lied to me! How can you trust them? How do you know what I want? What if I don’t want to be a prince? What if I want to stay here and live with you?”

“You can’t stay here and live with me!” I shout, why won’t he understand?

“WHY NOT?”

“Because I don’t want to live with you!” I yell, he stares at me shocked eye “There I said it! I’m sick of having to take care of you. You’re really annoying and I’ve wanted to get rid of you for so long. And now I finally have that chance and you’re not going to ruin it for me.”

“Y-you don’t really mean it?” he mumbles

“Of course I do!” I scoff

“You liar! You’re only saying that so I’ll hate you!”

“If you get it then stop whining!” I say shaking him from his shoulders

I hold his head and force him to look me in the eye, if I wanted to do this I have to do it right. Gumball wrestles me trying to get away; he claws at my hands and kicks at my gut. I had to hurry and erase his memories of me.

“Let me go! I don’t like you!” he wails as tears continue to stain his rosy cheeks

“Stop moving Gumball! Stop it.”

“Please Marshall…don’t leave me alone.” He whispers softly

“I’m sorry.” I whisper back then I blink and start erasing my presence from his memories. When I’m done gumball slumps into my arms, I stand up carrying him with me.

“You didn’t have to erase his memory.” Says the Ice Queen softly from her spot

“I had to. You don’t know Gumball, he’s very stubborn. If I didn’t then he’ll come after me.” I say with a soft smile before turning around and walking towards the mouth of the cave. “Thanks for everything Simone.”

“No problem.”

…….

The trip from the Ice Kingdom to the Candy Kingdom isn’t that far if you’re flying, but for some reason I choose to walk to prolong the trip. It felt weird to walk a long distance rather than fly; my legs aren’t used to it, especially when I’m carrying someone with me. No matter how long I thought the trip was, at the end I still reached the palace. And the trip seemed faster than it supposes to be.

At the front of the Candy Palace gates stood that maid, behind her is that candy machine guy and the banana guards. When they saw me approach them, the maid decides to step forward. My grip on Gumball tightens as I close the distance between us.

“Thank you for taking care of his highness for the past six years.” She says giving me a slight bow then she extends her hands to take Gumball. I start to give her Gumball but on the last minute I pull him back to myself and tighten my grip. The maid looks at me confused and guards behind her eye me suspiciously

“I…” I begin then clear my voice and say, “I erased his memory, so he won’t remember anything from the past six years. But it’s not very well done, if you mention my name to him a lot there’s a high chance it will trigger his memory.”

“And why is that so bad?” she question tilting her head

“Don’t underestimate Gumball. If he found out he’ll chase me all over Aaa.” I say smiling

“Oh. Very well then.” She says then extends her arms once more and once again I hesitate in handing Gumball over.

“He is still afraid of the dark so leave the lights on when he sleeps, sometimes when he can’t sleep, he likes to drink a warm glass of milk. Lately he got into baking, so please don’t stop him from doing that. Also he’s a very bright kid, he enjoys studying a lot but please don’t pressure him into it. He has a very kind heart and a very curious mind, so please don’t restrict him.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of him.” She says firmly, her eyes shining with determination and no hint of lies or uncertainty. Swallowing the lump at the back of my throat I loosen my grip and allow the maid to take Gumball from me. I watch as she hugs him to her chest and if my heart was alive it would have shattered completely. My emotions are in turmoil; the voices in my head are yelling and screaming at me: _Take him now! She’s unguarded! Take him and run away! They’ll never find you! You can go to the Nightosphere. Let them rage war, what’s it got to do with you._

I silence those voices and lock them away in the deepest part of heart along with my emotions and memories of Gumball. It’s only natural for me to not get what I want, why would Gumball be any different.

“Good bye Gumball. Stay safe.” I kiss his forehead gently then step back and fly off before the urge to kidnap Gumball takes over me. I’m going to have to leave Aaa again, staying this close Gumball is no good. I need to forget about him. I feel my eyes sting and the hot tears rolling down my cheeks but I ignore it. Maybe I should get back together with Ashley? She could help me forget Gumball. When my vision starts getting blurry I wipe at me eyes roughly. The full moon and the many stars that are scattered across the night sky helped illuminate my way, Aaa is silent tonight except for occasional howling of the wind; as if the night is weeping for me.

The End


End file.
